


Blessed by the Mother Moon

by theonewiththeeyebrows (painfullystoic)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But different, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Handfasting, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Separation, hope i tagged it all, not a Christmas fic (i just realized that I probably should have had more Christmassy elements), sorry - Freeform, they're magical not really inked but Derek doesn't know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painfullystoic/pseuds/theonewiththeeyebrows
Summary: Derek transcends to Alpha, blessed by the Mother Moon. The Druids come out of the fog and bless his ascension to power with an unlikely gift, prompted by an ancient prophecy.





	Blessed by the Mother Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoNEF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/gifts).



> beta'd by the wonderful [FandomSlash](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomslash) & [xAveriix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xaveriix) \- Thank you guy! Y'all are wonderful. 
> 
> Dear GoNEF,  
> I had fun writing this. My original fic went far over the maximum word limit so I wrote a new one. I know you didn't have too many preferences, but I really hope you like this. <3 Happy Holidays!  
> \- your Secret Santa <3

It is said that to transcend to Alpha is one of the rarest gifts the Moon bestows. It shows strength of character and a willingness to sacrifice one’s self for their pack. Derek’s mother is an Alpha in her own right, and now Derek is to lead a pack of his own. Of course there are expectations — Alphas are expected to mate and reproduce. It is their duty to expand the pack and foster inter-pack relations.

The druids approach Derek when he becomes the Alpha. The druids are the peace-keepers and holders of knowledge. They guide and advise, keeping the balance. There has been a buzzing in the community of a powerful Druid who is destined to bring peace to the world. Derek doesn’t hold stock in most of what people gossip about at the cafes and diners, but if the druids have chosen to come to him now, he will not deny them or take their advice lightly. He knows better, and his mother has definitely taught him better. The druids are to be honored and respected, regardless of whether the information they provide is ill-received.

A mist settles over the preserve while Derek is out on his perimeter run, a week after the Moon blesses him. _They_ approach through it -- the first is sturdy, his sandy hair is cropped close and he’s clenching his teeth, but there is a kindness in his blue eyes — he flashes his eyes on approach — Beta. The second is a lean bald man, with a solitary tattoo emblazoned on his chest. The third is a pale beauty with flowing red hair and striking green eyes. As the breeze blows towards Derek, he can scent it on the air — his mouth waters and his fangs itch at his gums, there is an omega among the group, ripe for the picking.

Derek bows, as his mother had taught him, and the envoy bows back. The man who calls himself the Veterinarian is the one who speaks.

“Alpha Hale, it is our honor to be present here on the first day of May to give you this gift.” The bald man says, face stoic. “Our people talk of a great prophecy that we see coming true right before our eyes. When Mieczysław was a young child, he dreamed of you. It was said that the person he marks to be his would be catalyze great things yet to come. We come to bless you, too, and your lands. We offer you this Omega to marry and bed. And we pray that the Mother Moon will bless your union and ascension. Do you accept?”

Derek stares at the man trying to find fallacy in what he says. The sandy haired man’s jaw clenches the slightest bit, and Derek eyes the red-head, contemplatively.

“The Banshee, is not the one who has been chosen for you,” The Veterinarian says. “Sheriff, please present Mieczysław.”

The three part and hiding behind them is the most beautiful man Derek has ever seen. The man is pale and lean, muscles flexing with every movement. His pale skin is dotted with the constellations, and Derek wants to lick every single one of them. His arms and torso glow where there are tattoos etched onto the fabric of his skin. Each telling a story of things this young omega has accomplished. Derek nods, words caught in his throat.

“You need to speak your truth, Alpha.” The Veterinarian says, and Derek can see the mischief dancing in the boys eyes.

“I, Alpha Derek Hale, with all that is true to me and my pack, accept your proposal. May the Mother Moon bless us and the land we thrive on.” Derek says, voice gruff.

“I, Omega Mieczysław Stilinski, give myself to you Alpha Hale. May our union be fruitful. May your deepest desires be fulfilled.” The young Omega says.

“Alpha Hale, thank you. We shall meet you at the clearing near the river at twilight, bring your family and your pack to witness the handfasting,” the Veterinarian says.

Derek bows. And the druids reciprocate it and turn to leave.

“Son,” The Sheriff says, and Derek turns to looks at him. “You can call him Stiles. We know Mieczysław can be a bit of a mouthful.”

Derek nods, and the omega — Stiles, muffles a giggle.

* * *

It is cold out in the Preserve at twilight. It’s far enough from the town that the stars are starting to appear in the sky. The temperature drops rapidly as the mist engulfs the clearing near the river. Derek can hear the collective shiver run through the assembled guests. Derek is dressed in black slacks and a flowing white shirt that is only halfway buttoned. The druids arrive slowly in pairs, some old, some young, but all dressed in billowing, pastel colored clothes. There’s a thrill that runs through Derek as he waits with bated breath. He watches the Veterinarian make his way through the crowd to stand by Derek. When the Sheriff and Banshee arrive, Derek’s heart rate increases. Stiles walks through, his pants and shirt white, and billowing in the wind. He is adorned with flowers and looks breathtaking. His outfit emphasizes the beauty spots that dot Stiles’ skin. He looks ethereal, amber eyes dancing with mischief, as he makes his way to Derek.

The Veterinarian, blesses the Sheriff first. He guides the Sheriff to bring Derek’s left palms and Stiles’ right palm together, and then to bind it with his blessing. The Sheriff has a multicolored rope and blesses them, eyes suspiciously wet. Slowly his family and friends come in one by one, to add their own ribbons to Derek and Stiles’ joint hands. The Veterinarian is the last to bestow his blessing. He pulls out three ribbons - red, green, and gold, creating an intricate knot. Derek knows that each color has a meaning, but he’s not entirely sure what they are -- but based on the Veterinarian’s blessings, it seems like fertility and happiness are recurrent themes -- fertility of nature and this union, and happiness for the earth, the pack and the union. Stiles smiles when the Veterinarian starts chanting, his eyes shine gold, and the ribbons begin to glow. Derek is in awe.

The air is thick with magic, and Stiles’ magic feels like electricity dancing along his skin when he leans up to press his closed mouth against Derek’s. It takes all of Derek’s willpower not to set him on his back and devour him. But first there is the feast.

* * *

Stiles’ bare toes skate along his calves as he tries, in vain, to concentrate on what Laura is toasting to, wine spilling everywhere. Stiles’ laugh is contagious and he finds himself smiling at the boy by his side. He feeds Stiles chicken off his plate, and it is torture. Stiles licks Derek’s fingers, and sucks the sauce off of them. Derek is hard in his loose slacks and he palms himself with his left hand, groaning at the contact.

The bonfire is warm and bright, and Stiles laughs as Derek’s friends and family drunkenly dance around it twirling ribbons and daisy chains. His laugh travels through his whole body, arms jerking out as he claps with joy, mouth open, and the light of the fire dancing entrancingly over his face. Stiles stands up and pulls Derek up with him, hands still bound together. He pleads with Derek to go dancing, and Derek doesn’t have it in him to refuse. Stiles can’t move too far away, but he twist so that Derek can wrap his free arm around Stiles and hold him close. Stiles laughs as Laura and Cora twirl around them, and he moves to an unknown beat as he sways his hips sensually. Derek hooks his chin over Stiles’ shoulder mesmerized by him.

Everyone starts heading out as the fire starts to dwindle, stumbling drunkenly home. Derek’s mother kisses his brow, teary-eyed. She clutches Stiles’ free hand and thanks him. His pack follows suit. When it’s just Stiles and Derek, and the Veterinarian, Derek leads Stiles to the edge of the water where he’d set up their marriage bed. The Veterinarian lights the secondary mating bonfire blessed with rosemary, lavender, daisy, bodhi, cyclamen and goldenrod.

Uncaring of the Veterinarian’s presence, Derek pulls Stiles by their fastened hands. He presses a bruising kiss to Stiles’ mouth noting the blush that trails down Stiles’ throat and into his shirt. Derek rips the offending garment and follows the blush down with his tongue, relishing the moan that leaves Stiles’ mouth. Stiles’ eyes are closed, head thrown back, and his lower lip is caught between his own teeth. Derek pulls away, tracing the clutch of teeth with a finger to encourage Stiles to release the lip from its brutal prison.

Derek pulls off his own shirt — joined hands not conducive to taking shirts off. He can see the dark shadow of the tattoos that ink Stiles’ skin despite the dark of night, and he trails his mouth down Stiles’ torso. He chuckles when he rubs his stubbled cheek along Stiles’ abdomen and Stiles bucks up, sensitive to Derek’s touch.

Both their trousers are easy work, and as per the ritual they are both not wearing any underwear. Stiles goes taunt when Derek pulls away, gaze fixed on Derek’s erection. His eyes close and he shudders as a cool breeze floats along their skin. Stiles himself is well endowed, lean where Derek is thick and just as equally long. Derek skates his fingers up Stiles’ dick, watching as his blush deepens and he tilts his head back.

Derek takes that as his cue to drag Stiles down to the thick sheets and copious amounts of pillows. He watches as Stiles’ eyes widen, pupils blown, as Derek takes his dick into his mouth. Stiles sighs, and his free hand threads through Derek’s hair. Derek gets lost in the sensation, the weight and feel of Stiles in his mouth, the way he tries so hard not to stutter forward when Derek pulls back, the way his hands tighten in Derek’s hair and the breathy choked-off moans.

“Let me hear you, Stiles. Let me see,” Derek whispers mouth a hair's-breadth from Stiles’ dick. “Let me see you fall apart because I touched you.”

Stiles moans, eyes opening to look at Derek.

Derek smiles up at him, and watches as Stiles’ breath hitches. “I can’t, my first orgasm must be with you inside me, Alpha,” Stiles says earnestly.

“In that case,” Derek says, as he maneuvers them so that Stiles is comfortably on his knees, supported by Derek’s sturdiness and braced on the forearm of his free arm.

Derek tongues Stiles’ taint. He noses up the cleft of Stiles’ ass and sets his tongue against Stiles’ opening. He revels in Stiles’ keening moan. His tongue pushes gently and he moans too when Stiles parts around his tongue. He probes gently, gauging Stiles’ reactions. The “Oh” his mouth parts on as Derek makes it his mission to turn Stiles into a writhing mess. He blindly reaches for the lube, and squirts it into Stiles, and Stiles shivers. He rubs it into Stiles’ skin, warming in slightly before pushing it into Stiles, wetting him for entry. He feels Stiles stiffen.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks, listening to Stiles’ heartbeat for dishonesty.

“Yes,” Stiles sighs. “I’ve studied all of this in theory, but I didn’t it expect it to be so — so — so much.”

Derek smiles against Stiles’ ass, and proceeds to press a finger into Stiles. Stiles moans at that, after a few thrusts he pushes back and Derek adds a second finger. He watches Stiles’ blush brighten, and his tattoos flare up, glowing neon blue flooding the black lines. Stiles’ eyes are glowing under his eyelids and Derek’s hand stills as he stares at Stiles in awe. Stiles pushes his hips brutally against Derek’s dormant fingers and Derek snaps out of his trance and pushes a third finger. He licks around his finger, probing tongue seeking entrance along with Derek’s fingers. Stiles whines when Derek’s tongue pushes in.

Derek’s hair is fisted in Stiles’ hands as he awkwardly tries to pull him up, but Derek moves easily to peck at Stiles’ mouth where he’s turned to try and look at Derek.

“Please…” Stiles begs between stolen kisses. “I want to come.”

Derek pumps some lube onto his palm and slicks himself up as Stiles turns to face Derek, the cross of their arms a hindrance that they must bear.

When Derek’s cock presses into Stiles with minimal resistance, he keens. He rests his forehead against Stiles’ clavicle and take harsh, deep breaths in once he’s fully seated inside Stiles. There is a warmth pouring into him unlike anything he’s ever experienced.

“Can you feel the warmth of my love?” Stiles asks, and Derek shakes involuntarily. Derek wants to protest, because they haven’t even known each other a full day, but Stiles’ heartbeat is steady, and his words reverent.

“How?” is all he manages to get out, before Stiles wraps his legs around Derek and pulls him in deeper still.

“I was born for you, Alpha,” Stiles says as Derek’s hips hitch.

Derek pulls back, and stares down at the young man under him. He watches as the shadows play over Stiles’ face in the light of the bonfire. He watches the tattoos flare as Derek sets a gentle rocking pace.

“Oh, Alpha!” Stiles whimpers. “Please. Harder.”

Derek can’t help but follow through as though Derek is helpless to Stiles’ commands. “Give it to me.” Stiles whines. “Faster!”

Derek can feel the sweat pooling at the back of his neck. He can feel Stiles’ legs slipping where they try to find purchase on Derek’s body, but he rests his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck, moans muffled by Stiles’ skin in his mouth. It feels so big. So powerful. So out of his control. Derek shudders as the thought lances through him — he can feel his fangs itching beneath his gums. His claws cutting shallowly against Stiles’ hips where they’ve extended. He feels helpless to it. His hips moving on their own as his orgasm mounts. It feels like lightning — metallic and painful as it thunders through him. He can hear Stiles’ soft “oh!” as his body arches against Derek’s. The clutch of Stiles going warmer and stretching around him as Derek comes and comes and comes.

* * *

There are fingers carding through his sweaty hair, and he nuzzles into the warmth below him.

“You awake?” Stiles asks, and Derek raises his weary head to look at Stiles. “You passed out.”

“Am I crushing you?” Derek asks.

“No, cuddlebug. I’m comfortable — you’re protecting me from the cold,” Stiles says, laughing.

When Derek tries to retreat, Stiles bears down and whines. “That did not sound good.” Derek says.

Stiles pets him. “Just wait. We’re tied right now.”

“Well we’re going to be tied until the Veterinarian comes and unfastens our ribbons.” Derek says, shuddering when Stiles clenches around him. It feels so good.

“Deaton will untie us soon, but that’s not what I meant,” Stiles says as he undulates his hips.

“Fuuuck!” Derek says, surprised. “I didn’t know this was possible right now.”

“It isn’t customary to knot after a handfasting, especially with male partners, but it was foretold.” Stiles says as Derek feels his cock grow stiff where it’s cocooned in Stiles’ warmth. Stiles sighs.

“What do you mean?” Derek asks, half curious and half too turned on to pay attention.

“My existence is for you, Derek. You are my purpose. Mother Moon knew that you’d be an Alpha and she made me to give you what you need.” Stiles says between kisses. Derek gathers Stiles close and turns them over so that Stiles is seated on his cock and resting against his bent legs.

He wraps a lube-wet hand around Stiles’ cock and pulls it in time with Stiles’ grinding. Dereks balls draw up tight when Stiles comes breathily, head thrown back. Derek flips them over and does his best to make a home inside Stiles. When he passes out this time, he know he won’t wake up till morning.

* * *

Derek shivers as he wakes up, body sore in the best ways. He stretches languidly and chases the scent of his husband. The ribbons are laying in a pile near the edge of the blanket, and Derek pulls them towards himself. The rite is complete, but Derek’s heart aches even though he knew Stiles would be gone before he woke up. Handfastings aren’t traditional marriages and both Stiles and Derek _can_ dissolve the union after a year. But, Derek wants to prove himself worthy of Stiles. He doesn’t really know the druid, but at the same time it feels as though Derek’s known him his whole life, and beyond. A year from today Stiles will return, to either dissolve the bond, or solidify it. Derek hopes it is the latter. The only way Stiles will return earlier, is if he is with child and decides to carry the child to term. But the chances of male pregnancies are low, even with virile Alphas and receptive Omegas.

All Derek can do is wait.

* * *

The Rite is well received by the land and the Nemeton. It flourishes; for the first time in forty years there are flowers on its branches and birds are make their nests within its branches. The forest too, blooms with life. Derek’s pack has grown to include three betas who are loyal and strong-willed. Derek made Betas out of those who showed him strength of character in the face of adversity.

Even after his father had abused him repeatedly and locked him in a freezer, Isaac is able to find love for the man and find an anchor in his memories of family. Derek catches Erica when she seizes on the Rock Climbing wall at the recreational center. She is a frail little thing, and when people make fun of her for being an epileptic, she sets out to prove them wrong. She is brave and sometimes stubborn, but she loves so fiercely. Derek rescues Boyd after a miscalculated suicide attempt. Derek is assigned to him while volunteering at the hospital. Boyd reminds Derek most of himself. He’s like the little brother Derek never had.

Along with the three betas come their families, Isaac is effectively an orphan, he disowns his father, and his mother and brother died many years ago. But, Erica has a huge supportive family. They are loud and a little intimidating, but they love just as fiercely as Erica does. Boyd’s grandma and Derek bond over the time they spend together in Boyd’s hospital room. Derek learns a lot from Grandma Boyd, over the last few months she has become the one he turns to for advice.

The land recognizes the pack, it protects them. It gives them what they need as long as they respect and trust it. When Derek builds the pack house in the preserve in the form of four tiny houses with a recreation center in the middle, the preserve gives them protective foliage and a herb garden. They in turn protect the land from physical threats.

* * *

The week before Christmas, Isaac howls for his Alpha. Derek drops what he’s doing and apologizes to the nurse in-charge of the volunteer program before he takes his leave from the hospital.

“Do you think it’s the Alpha Pack?” Isaac asks when Derek reaches him, half-shifted and ready to fight. Derek understands Isaac’s fear that they might return to cause havoc, especially after Derek subdued Deucalion and banished him from Hale land. But the eerie fog that’s descended upon the forest feels familiar. Magic fizzes along his skin, unknown, but still familiar.

Derek scents the air, and grins toothily when it reminds him of Stiles. He turns around expecting to find him there, and he can hear Stiles’ laughter tinkling on the wind. He rears back and howls in joy. Stiles is back.

“Derek?” Isaac says, cautiously, not knowing whether to be scared or relieved.

“It’s not the Alpha Pack, Isaac.” Derek says, smirking at his youngest Beta before he takes of running to the Pack Den. He should probably get them together, explain things and organize a hunting party for Stiles. Derek absently wonders if Stiles knows his full name and where to find him.

* * *

By the time Derek and Isaac make it to the pack den, they’re covered in dirt and moss from running through the forest. Once they’ve cleaned up and settled down from the run, Derek texts the group to convene in the rec room for a pack meeting. At first, he thinks it is Boyd playing video games in the common room, but when the smell of ripe omega flits towards him, he charges in to find Stiles sitting on the couch playing a vicious game of GTA and eating Cheetos from a glass jar. Derek is frozen in place, and he just stares at Stiles and his rounded belly.

“Hi, boo!” Stiles waves joyfully at Derek.

“How?” Derek asks.

Stiles laughs before he speaks, “Honeycakes, when a boy and a boy love each other very much —”

“Shut up” Derek interrupts moving quickly to snatch the remote from Stiles and pull Stiles into his arms, even though the belly is in the way.

“I guess the Nemeton was happy with our tribute,” Stiles says, hand smoothing his t-shirt down over his protruding belly. “Nemetons don’t really bless for birth.”

In theory, Derek knew that Stiles could only have returned earlier if he was pregnant, but he is still struck speechless at the sight of Stiles. He looks beautiful -- his skin has this glow about it, and his tattoos shimmer in the sunlight. He’s never seen Stiles in the sunlight and Derek loves how it halos around him.

“And you’ve been doing so well as the Alpha. I’ve been watching,” Stiles rambles on. “Deaton, well, I guess you know him as the Veterinarian. Anyways, Deaton said that now that I’m almost about to give birth, I just couldn’t stay away anymore, so — ta-da!” Stiles says, the insecurity clouding his face belying the joyful tone with which he says it.

Derek pulls back and kisses him gently. “Are you kidding me? I’ve been waiting _months_ for you. When you didn’t come back, I thought the union wasn’t fruitful. Even then, I was counting down the days until you’d come back, scared that when you did it would be to annul our union because I’m not good enough. And thinking that even if you did annul it, at the very least I’d get to see you one last time.”

Derek’s pack chooses that moment to stumble through the door.

Erica growls, and Derek calmly flashes his eyes at her, tightening his grip on Stiles.

* * *

Annabelle is born in the first week of February. Derek is kidnapped by goblins when he goes to fetch the phases-of-the-moon mobile he’d been working on in his secret cabin near the river. When he doesn’t show up at the forest where Deaton and Lydia are opening Stiles up to pull Annabelle out, Stiles waits until he’s been stitched up and can kiss his baby before he goes to find the missing Alpha. Stiles is still high on painkillers, when he finds Derek and decimates the goblins. He cannot be bothered to reason with the assholes who kept Derek away from the birth of his first child.

Annabelle is so much like Stiles, it fascinates Derek. She is such a happy baby who is so open to affection and shows it just as freely. Derek loves talking to her because she loves talking to him -- she flails her hands, and clutches at his nose, babbling nonsensical words sandwiched between the most adorable laughs. If it wasn’t for the fact that she looks just like Derek, one would assume she wasn’t his child at all. The betas make so much fun of Derek.

Stiles and Derek are sitting at the clearing on the banks of the river when the mist descends again. Annabelle is tucked close to Stiles in the Boba wrap tied around the two of them. The Sheriff arrives first, his eagerness a palpable thing. He shakes Derek’s hand before he hugs Stiles close and coos at his granddaughter. Deaton, the Veterinarian is second followed by the girl Stiles called Lydia. Lydia is the one to perform the rite this time.

The Sheriff and Stiles are talking lowly and before the ceremony begins, Stiles pulls Derek off to the side.

“Derek, would you welcome my father into your pack?” Stiles asks. Derek knows how much Stiles misses his only parent and there is no way he would deny Stiles anything.

“Of course. You didn’t even have to ask.” He says instead, and Stiles beams up at him.

When Lydia approaches them they are just holding each other and swaying gently in the wind, baby between them. Lydia anoints them with sage and rosemary. She ties their hands with a simple black string. Their vows are simple, but spoken from the depths of their hearts. It isn’t at all like the first time -- it is slow, and the words feel heavy and ripe with promise. This time, there’s blood and the bond feels corporeal before it moves to the back of his head and settles there -- a unique awareness of Stiles and his happiness. Annabelle fusses a little when the smell of burning incense itches her nose, but other than that, the ceremony is simple and quick. Deaton and Lydia bestow blessings upon Annabelle once they are finished binding Derek and Stiles.

As Deaton turns, the Sheriff stops him.

“Deaton, I’d like to request permission to leave your realm and return to mine,” He says. Deaton looks at him blankly. “You gave me a haven for my child after his mother passed, but the only reason I was there was because of him. If he is to no longer stay in your realm, there is no “reason for me to stay. I am not of your kind.”

Deaton rests a palm over the Sheriff’s hands, and chants lowly. “It is done,” He announces. “Congratulations to all of you.”

* * *

Derek’s family comes up from their territory the next day bearing tons of food and just as many people. His mother brings him a book of mating rites that she wants them to complete during the upcoming full moon. Stiles snatches the book out of Derek’s hands and curls up in a chair to read it. Derek knows deep in his heart that Stiles will love the ceremony — the chase, the knot and the bite.

Sitting at the head of the table, hours later, listening to Annabelle clap joyfully at the sweet potato she’s eating and watching Stiles direct his pack, Derek feels content. There is nothing in this world that he cannot overcome. Whatever the prophecy about Stiles may be, Derek cannot wait to stand by the side of this amazing man and see the wonderful way he can change the things around him just with the power of his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Please feel free to hit that kudo button and comment! <3


End file.
